Drago power
by extremist
Summary: Trisa a girl shows out of no where up in Alfea with no memories. She is special but winx does not know that. Soon the dark spirit come after us the mystery began to reveal but hey why are the dragging Bloom in it. Summary sucks but story is better. Trust me please read me. I don't own winx.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own winx club but i do own Trisa/Rie. Enjoy and review. I know my grammar is sick . There would be many grammar mistakes but still review it . It is like season 7 they will have new transformation with my song and with my theme and ending song. Ending song will come in the end. I cant write good songs most of them don't even make sense.**

* * *

" Look I am missing them too but stop being so selfish "I said to Bloom convincing her to eat . The boys were out of the magix for the training . The girls were extremly sad .

" Please Flora I dont want to eat".

" We all miss them too ok , so stop being stubborn and eat the food " Stella said bloom while sitting near her .

" You know what we need " Musa said " We need to go out to have fun "

" That sounds a good idea " I smiled.

" We can also do some shopping " Stella added .

" Yeah , now lets move I am so bored of staying at alfea "Layla said as she turned to door .

" All right lets go " Bloom said following her .

We went to the the biggest mall in Magix . Techna searched the area so she could find new arrivals . Bloom mood also changed , Stella could not get her eyes of the shops window , Musa was in music shop and layla was in the gym . I and Bloom went in to a book shop . The shop was pretty big .

" We have never been to dimensions spells side lets check it out " Bloom said to me . I stared at her confused .

Why would she like to go to a dimensions spell side . They don't really make scene to me.

" Why the dimensions side only scholors go there " I said but Bloom was not listening . She just turned to the spell section .

" Look here , there is a whole book written on Valtor and Dakrai " Bloom said " Funny , I did not knew they are this famous" .

I did not know what to answer , actually what was doing that book in this section .

" Since when you are beginning to study the people who now dont even exist " I asked her .

" From today " She smiled at me .

I just stared at her while she searched books and books .I soon got bored and told her that I am going on the plant section . She just nodded and again began to read books .

After one hour I came back to see where every one else was . I soon found them . We all planed to go at Alfea back , so we headed back .

After we were standing front of the Alfea gate I saw a red spot appearing in front of us ,we all got in the fighting mood but to my surprise a girl fell down from the portal .

She had black hairs , red jacket and blue jeans . She landed flat on the ground . We all surrounded her but her body lay limp there . Techna took out her gadget ( SAME SHE USED FOR LAYLA ) She checked her .

"She is fine , she is just unconscious , lets take her inside " At last Techna said .

But before we could take her inside she opened her eyes.

"You ok " I asked her while helping her to stand.

"I am fine , Who you people are and where am I " She asked while looking around .

"dont worry we are not gonna hurt you". I replied`.

"then who are you people? Where am I ? Asked the girl impatiently.

"Well right now you are in alfea, we are the winx" Musa said her trying to calm her down .

"Please tell me, you are not a witch ." Stella broke in our conservation.

"What is a witch ? " She asked.

"Dont you know any thing ... who are you " Bloom politely asked.

"I dont know , I dont remember any thing actually" She nervously said .

"Its okay sweety come indoors you must be hungry " I said .

She just nodded. We all took her inside , Layla helped me serve her food .

When she was full we already had decided not to ask her about herself and let her stay with us.

Today I and Trisa ... First let me explain , The girl we found we named her Trisa , We all girls are convinced that she does not have any powers . In such a short time she have become a part of winx club . She is a good friend , a good helper to .

Again I will continue . Today, I and Trisa planned to go to mall for just fun . Layla and Stella are off to their planets along with Bloom . They have a princess ceremonies and stuff like that. Techna and Flora were already have gone to mall . We took the bus to magix , Trisa clapped her hands in excitement . She is always ready for adventure .

We soon reach the Magix , Trisa and I searched every where to find girls , at last we tracked them to a electronics shop .

" Its not the same fun without Stella cloth shopping ". Said Musa as she greeted us .

We planned to eat pizza we were just our way to the restaurant , I noticed a black magic blast appeared in front of us .

"Look over there " Screamed Trisa.

We all spun to see two girl in red shirt with black pants , she had red long hairs there was another girl with black hairs, silver jacket and black tight. She was smiling evily ,

" Where do you think you are going ? He still wants your power Rie ." Said the girl staring at Trisa .

"Do you know her ?" I asked Trisa .

She shocked her head . I , Musa and Techna at once screamed ,Every thing happened so suddenly.

" Winx Sirinix"

**" I feel the power of the ocean , connecting with the deepest part of me , Sirinix under water motion . Suddenly I am rushing through the sea,Its a rush of wonder ( Musa fairy of music) **

**I can fly in to deep down under , I feel a wave of transformation I am stronger and I am diving through the sea , Sirinix your the inspiration ( Flora fairy of nature)**

** The power of the seas inside of you , now the infinate ocean , but for me like a mistic ocean ( Techna fairy of technology )**

**(end of the transformation)**

"Who are you people" I asked them as flying near to them .

"Its none of your business" She said while making a fire ball out of her hands.

She attacked Trisa who still was standing there confused.

"Vines Rd rap" I said while shielding Trisa.

"You know , stay out of it , who are you to stop me" The red hiar secreamed making another fire ball . She attacked me ,I tried to make shield but I was to late . Every thing blanked out . The last thing I heared was Trisa screaming.

"what?" I said while sitting up . I was sitting back on , I looked around to see Bloom,Stella and Layla . I was in alfea the two bed next to me lied Musa and Techna .

"What happened ?" I asked Bloom who just came close to me.

" You were attacked ". Bloom told me.

"Who was that girl". I again questioned.

"were" Techna corrected me "After you got un conscious two more witches appeared, They were to strong to handle. We soon have got defeated if Bloom,Stella and Layla would have not come."

"We need to find who they were and where is Trisa?." I asked while standing up.

"You need rest Flora" said Stella to me."Dont worry we will find out who they were, They messed with the wrong people and as for Trisa she is fine,she is with Mrs Faragonda".

I just nodded and again laid down on the warm bed.

* * *

**Here finishes the first chapter. 1,382 WORDS I think I did a apretty good job . Please Review, If I don't get enough reviews , I wont update . So please review.**

**Click the review down and add me as your favorite story and author . You can even review as a guest. :)**

**Guys I can also do crossovers of winx club with generator rex, Ben 10,max steel,sailor moon,avatar the last airbender,di gata deffender, Danny phantom and rise of the guardians. If you want me to then PM me . I will be waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am not happy with reviews.**  
**Hey every one here is the next chapter. Please review i am not happy with the reviews I got they are only few.**  
Trisa pov  
"I think she you will understand". Mrs Faragonda said to me.  
"I really dont know who they were and I think that they were wrong about I have powers". I said.  
"It was a tough day go get some rest." Mrs Faragonda said.  
"Good bye Mrs Faragonda". I said and went to my room.  
Those girl semmed to know me. Who were they? What they ment with he still need your power. I am curious. I was thinking this when I dont know when I went to sleep.  
In morning when I woke up I saw Musa was standing near my bed.  
"Hey whats up? And why are you doing here". I asked but she was not in the mood to chat. Her face clearly showed that she was worried about something.  
"Wake up! we are under attack." She almost secreamed.

"What, no way I mean where is every one else?" I asked as getting up.  
"They already are out to fight only you are missing. Come on". She cried.  
I at once rushed outside to see what the hell was hapening. The clouds were grey and it felt like I was in a war. Musa already left me. I could not really fight but I wanted to know who attacked us. I went to the front porch where all the fairies were all fighting some creatures. Those creatures were made of something slimy black. I saw same whitches which we fought in mall. The red haired girl was fighting with Bloom and other was fighting with Techna and Stella. I could clearly seen they were really strong.  
As soon they saw me their whole attention was at me.  
" We would go from here without harming any one if you hand over or she herself come with us". The red haired secreamed. ( As we dont know theire name I would be writting them as their haired colour").  
" With a sec, this whole attack is for me. Seriously are you out of your mind I dont even have powers". I almost secreamed.  
Both whitches began to laugh loudly like I told them a great big joke.  
"Are you sure about that, even if you come with us we will spare the others". Said the whitch with a grin.  
"There is no way you are taking her she is my friend". Said Bloom.  
"Who asked you?" Screamed the girl and made a big black reddish blast and fired at Bloom. Bloom tried to protect her self but she was to late it hit her right in to her she felt un consiusly on the ground.  
"Well, that was easy". Said the witches.  
I helplessly ran to Bloom I wanted to help but it was no use I was useless I was responsible for this destruction. I felt awfull. Out of one of the whitches made a silver blast and it blasted on flora. It was enough to anger me. I felt a familiur power surge with in me, every thing was fading away. There was a glimmer shine all around me.  
**The power surge all around me**  
**Making connection deep in side me**  
**Mystical forces and powers**  
**Bonding together ( together)**  
**I have power power of the**  
**Drago. Shining amazingly i take the power.**  
**(Trisa fairy of the drago)**  
I soon noticed I suddenly have wings and my drees is changed to a sparkling red shirt and red skirt with pink desingn on it. I heared almost gasped except the whitches. After all I was a fairy, it was like every thing had stoped every eye was at me.

"You are a fairy". Said Stella comming near to me."I am a fairy". I said looking at her.  
"Didnt we told you, Seriously your more pathetic then before." Cried the red witch.  
"What am I suppoe to do I dont know how to use my powers'. I said trying to get answer. Bloom stood up and hugged me I was quite confused but I hugged her back. Maybe she was worried about me.  
The whitches fired their blast at us.  
"Sorry, to interupt such a lovely momment but right now lets fight." Stella said and build a shield around us protecting from the attack.  
"Thats enough, lets do it girls". Bloom said and flew up all the winx followed her.  
"Magic winx convergence". They all secreamed together. It made a largh energy bursdt which was enough for them to escape.  
I then used my wings and went up to them. I could see the ground getting smaller. It felt amazing.  
"You okay". Asked Layla. They all came closer.  
"I am scared first I thought I didnt have any powers and now I am a fairy and those whitches are driving me crazy. I wish I could talk them and asked about what the hell they want from me." I said.  
"Dont worry now we will go after them. We will get your answer." Bloom cheered up.  
"Hey ! What is your power?" Asked Musa.  
"Ithink I am fairy of the drago". I answred.  
"And what is that?" Again came the question.  
"I dont know lets ask miss Faragonda she will know the answer". I said and we all turned to go to her.


End file.
